paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Military Modernization Program
Background The Military Modernization Program (MMP) is the modernization of military forces within the Jod Military Forces, ordered by King Alex "The Just", and spearheaded by Jod Military Sciences. The program was launched in 10 BBY with the conclusion of Operation Timber and is a direct result of the Progressive-Traditional-Continuity Military Doctrine. The MMP's effectiveness was possible because of Royal Order 2-9-7. The MMP produced the following, oftentimes through long running black projects through the Special Tactics & Studies Division, before becoming public knowledge: * Bradley-Hux Ammunition Conversion Program * Future Army Program * New Class Initiative * Re-Acquisition Product Program * Strategic Combat Systems Brigade Body Armor, Equipment, Vehicles, Vessels, & Weapons Included in the Military Modernization Program Below is a list of vehicles & vessels included in the MMP, mainly because Royal Order 2-9-7: * 155 mm Phillips & Hatch Ordnance Rifle * 203 mm Phillips & Hatch Heavy Howitzer * Bounce Interceptor * BTL-S8 K-Wing Assault Starfighter * Cessation II-class Cruiser * CQAP Blunderbuss * Deep Sea Amphibious Assault Ship * Deep Sea Cutter * Deep Sea Destroyer * Deep Sea Heavy Cruiser * Defender-class Quick Mini Submarine * Delta-class JV-7 Escort Shuttle * Endurance-class Command Submarine * [[FAIR Raptor-class Fighter|FAIR Raptor-class Fighter]] * Fast Attack & Port Patrol Boat * Franklin-class Attack Submarine * Galaxy Defender-class Dreadnought * Hammer Strike-class Landing Craft * Heavy Duel Anti-Materiel/Anti-Personnel .50 Caliber Cannon * Heavy Logistical Modular Truck * Heavy Maintenance & Recovery Vehicle * Heavy Single Anti-Materiel/Anti-Personnel .50 Caliber Cannon * King I Configuration-class Heavy Cruiser * King II-class Battlecruiser * Light-class Destroyer * Light Tactical Reconnaissance Vehicle * M-2FD Light Escort * Multipurpose Truck * Naval Reconnaissance Trooper (body armor & equipment) * Petulant-class Heavy Cruiser * QF-Model 1 Infantry Rifle * Sentinel-class Patrol Craft * Smithson Heavy Reconnaissance Fighting Vehicle * Speeder Transport Model A * Speeder Transport Model B * Strategic Assault Trooper (body armor & equipment) * Strike II-class Corvette-Gunship * Tac-A-1 Strategic Rifle * Tac-F-1 Strategic Flamethrower * Tac-K-1 Strategic Combat Knife * Tac-M-1 Strategic Carbine * Tac-MPD-1 Strategic Pistol * Tac-MPM-1 Strategic Missile Launcher * Tac-RMG-1 Strategic Minigun * V-Wing Combat Airspeeder * Vigorous-class Frigate Not Included in the Military Modernization Program Below is a list of vehicles & vessels not included in the MMP, mainly because Royal Order 2-9-7 did not include their design or upgrade: * Bastion-class Frigate * Cessation I-class Cruiser * FarSpace Long Range Bomber * Horse Cavalry * Infantry Sword Model 4 * Jump Fighter Mk 4 * King I-class Cruiser * King-class Escort Carrier * King-class Troop Transport * Light Cavalry Saber Model 3 * M-3 Intergalactic Heavy Transport * Noble-class A-55 Corvette * PB-950 Patrol Boat X-3 * StarDrive Interceptor Mk 2 * Strike I-class Corvette Previously Converted Through APP & ACP Below is a list of vehicles & vessels already converted through the Re-Acquisition Product Program & Bradley-Hux Ammunition Conversion Program. Because of their conversion before the Military Modernization Program, they are not considered pure MMP products. * 7.8 mm Anti-Infantry Gatling Gun * 10-Pound Field Ordnance Rifle * 12-Pound Cavalry Mountain Gun Howitzer * 12-Pounder Field Artillery * 74-Z Speeder Bike * Aka'jor-class Shuttle * All Terrain Anti-Aircraft * All Terrain Personal Transport * All Terrain Recon Transport * BFF-1 Bulk Freighter * Eta-class Shuttle (older models) * GR-75 Medium Transport (Army version, Navy version, Starfighter version) * Hudson-Xavier Mark 3 Sniper Rifle * Logistical Amphibious Ship * Low Altitude Assault Transport/carrier * Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry * LR-Model 2 Blaster Rifle * OMS Devilfish Sub * S-Model 1 Carbine * Security-class Light Carrier * Standard Issue Army-Navy Revolver * T3-B Heavy Attack Tank * [https://paradoxicalechoes.fandom.com/wiki/Motorized_Armor#TX-130_Saber-class_Fighter_Tank TX-130 Saber-class Fighter Tank] * Waveskimmer Patrol Boat * XP-291 Skimmer All Newer Models (as of 10 BBY) will be built to match the MMP * Eta-class Shuttle * M-1FD Planetary Drop Ship * M-2FD Interplanetary Military Transport Category:Records & Orders Category:Kingdom of Jod